As Time Goes By
by YamiMisao
Summary: The hikari's are content with their life with their yami's. But as time goes by they realize that they have to leave their yami's, who have to watch their hikari's grow old and die, then live out eternity without their other halves. YBxYMxYY Yamishipping
1. Default Chapter

**Misao:** Well, here I am again, with another fic. And I still haven't finished my other one... but I'll get to that. On the way back from this skii trip I was listening to the song "100 Years" by Five for Fighting, it's a good song. You should listen to it if you haven't already... anyways, yeah, I was listening to it and I got this story idea. This is my first fic that isn't humor..thats a scary thought...Ok, well, There is some humor! I can't help it, I couldn't resist...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... but if I did... if I did... well I'd be filthy rich and have Shonen-Ai goodness in every episode. And I also don't own the song "100 Years"... I can't sing worth crap...and I'm not a guy... so that rules me out automatically.

**Misao:** Oh yeah! Almost forgot. The story is in Bakura's P.O.V... but the Song is in Ryou's P.O.V... but ONE part of the song is in Bakura's P.O.V... and it's towards the middle... or end. Crap... er... I'll Have the part of the song that's in Bakura's P.O.V in Italic. Geez... could I make it anymore confusing?..Yes, I probably could...And also, the story skips through time with the song...very OOC... Ok, I'll shut up now...

As Time Goes By

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in-between 10 and 20 **

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are...**

For once in my life, I could actually say I was truly happy. I gave up my goal to get all the Millennium Items, and hell, I'm even civil towards the pharaoh. Sometimes. He's still an arrogant jerk, and he wears all that leather, and his hikari is way too cheerful...

Anyways, that's all beside the point. The point is I actually like my life now, and I thank my lover, my hikari, Ryou, for that. He seems happier now too. Yuugi and his little friends include him in things now and Malik too. Yami and Yuugi are together, so is Malik and Marik...seems like everyone was happy... Too bad good things never last...

"'Kura!" I twitch in annoyance. I HATE that damned nickname. The only one I don't mind calling me that is Ryou, but unfortunately Ryou doesn't have bleach blond hair.

"Don't call me that dammit!" I growl as Malik and his yami walk up to me.

"...Ryou calls you that..." Malik argues.

"Your not Ryou now are you, runt?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.

"Watch it, thief. Don't insult my hikari..." Marik growls. I choose to ignore him.

"Where is Ryou anyways?" Malik asks, glancing around. Yuugi had called earlier that morning and asked Ryou if he wanted to go to the arcade. And of course, he wanted me to go. Why, I don't know. He knows I can't stand his little group of friends. But if it makes him happy, I'll go. So here I am, standing off to the side, as far away from people as I can get.

"He's over their with the midget and the pharaoh." I answered, pointing in the direction I knew they were, even though I couldn't see them with all these damn people in the way. Without another word, he disappears into the crowd, leaving me and Marik standing there.

"Having fun?" he grins at me.

"Oh yeah, fun. Tons. I always did enjoy standing in the corner of an arcade, surrounded by loud, annoying mortals running around like wild animals..."

"Guilty pleasures are a bitch, aren't they?"

"I was being sarcastic..." I reply dryly.

"So was I..." Well, that was a short-lived conversation. So we spend the next 10-15 minutes in silence, and I swear that I've seen the same little girl with this over-sized stuffed bear run by me at least 20 times.

"Bakura!" I turn around to see Ryou running up to me. Please tell me he's coming over to say we're leaving. It's got to be at least 11:00... has the arcade always stayed open this late? Bed sounds so good right now.

Ryou runs up to me and throws his arms around me. I smirk down at him and ruffle his hair, "Hey, ready to go?" Please say yes!

"Yup! I'm tired..." He says, smiling up at me. You know, with all his cheerful and hyperness at the moment, one couldn't tell. Malik appears again, but only to grab his yami and drag him away. Just me and Ryou. Good.

"Well then let's get home. If I see that little girl with the bear one more time we're going to have a problem..." I said as I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. I give him a quick kiss before I pull him out of the arcade. He giggles and hugs me tighter. Now you see, when Ryou giggles, its fine. But when other people do it...it makes me want to rip their heads off.

"I don't know how you can stand being in that place with the pharaoh and his midget hikari for 5 hours strait..." I complain as we walk home. The silence was bugging me, had to say something.

"And I don't know how you can stand in that corner for 5 hours strait. Why don't you stick around with us?" He asks. Isn't that kind of obvious? Because I don't want to hear that little friendship bitch go on and on about...gasp friendship. And I don't want to watch the smug little pharaoh in all his glory over winning some stupid video games. I could go on, but I'll choose not to. I said I was civil towards the pharaoh, I never said anything about liking him.

"Because I can't stand the pharaoh and his cheerleading squad." There, simple, to the point answer.

"There not that bad..." Ryou argues. I sigh, when will he learn that me and a crowd don't mix? I don't feel like arguing, for once in my life, so I'll just pretend the conversation ended a few sentences ago...

Once we got home, I threw my coat and shoes in a random direction, then dragged Ryou upstairs. I was dead tired. I had been dragged not only to the arcade, but the park, then Kaiba Land, and a few other places to. And I was woken up at the crack of dawn. We both changed into more comfortable clothes then hit the bed.

Ryou crawled in the bed next to me and curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him even closer, and he looks up and kisses me on the cheek before wrapping his arm around my chest and settling back down.

"Aishiteru, Kura..." He mumbles sleepily.

I hold him tighter and smile slightly, closing my eyes, "Aishiteru..."

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**And she feels better then ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from mars...**

Remember when I said too bad good things never last. We'll, this proves it. I was a fool to believe otherwise. Ryou was now 22. And me, well, I didn't look a day older. Neither did Yami or Marik for that matter. We should have known. We were ancient spirits, we would never grow any older, we would live while our hikari's grew old and died. But... we never really thought anything of it back then. We were all content, didn't let any of these kinds of things plague our minds.

But when Ryou brought _her_ home, I wished I could die. He had gone to college; he visited every weekend, since it was too far away for him to stay at home. I didn't argue, I gladly let him go, because I knew that was what he wanted. But the day he was supposed to come home for a few weeks, he brought some girl with him. It felt like my heart was ripped in half when he held her in his arms. I stayed in spirit form, or in my soul room when she was around. Which was all day everyday, I couldn't seem to get Ryou alone. When she finally did leave, but just to go to the store, I appeared in solid form, and confronted him.

FLASHBACK

"Ryou..." I said to get his attention while he was working on something for school, I guessed. He jumped and turned around to face me, and I saw slight fear in his eyes.

"Y-yami... where have you been?" He asked, standing up. I frowned at him. Couldn't he have felt my presence? It wasn't like I was blocking our link or anything.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." I answer. I see the fear in his eyes grow.

"I-I didn't notice. Listen, yami, we have to talk." He said sighing. No shit we have to talk! This would definitely be considered cheating and/or two-timing. It's times like this when I wish we could go back 7 years or so, to when he was my sweet, little innocent hikari. Now he was older, he didn't need protecting anymore, and he certainly wasn't innocent.

I just nod and follow him into the living room. I take a seat on the chair across from him, where he sits on the couch. Silence. I wait for a few minutes, he still doesn't say anything. He knows how much silence bothers me..."You said we need to talk. So talk." Ok, I didn't mean to sound so annoyed... but he's a big boy, he can handle it.

"Bakura... I... I really do still love you." He said and closed his eyes. Well, from the situation, one couldn't tell, "It's just...that. Well... yami haven't you noticed that well... as I grow older, you still look the way you did 7 years ago?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Well of course I noticed. And what did he expect? I'm a 3000 year old spirit, If I haven't aged in over 3000 years, I don't think I'm going to start anytime soon.

"Yes, I have noticed. Your point?"

"Well... don't you think it would be, somewhat, odd? I mean when I'm... 50 or something, a 50 year old with an 18 year old? That would be strange..." he laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Hikari..." I wanted to say something, but, I couldn't argue. I knew he was right. I had been dreading something like this for a while now, but I forced myself to push the thought to the back of my mind, and hope it would never come to this.

"Bakura I'm sorry, but it won't work. I'll grow old and die, while you stay young and...and.." he closed his eyes tighter and took a deep breath, "It.. just...I'm sorry Bakura..."

My heart shattered at that moment. The heart that Ryou himself had created. The one that I never had until my hikari came into the picture. So this was it. I knew I couldn't argue, and I knew this was hard on him, I could feel his emotions through our link. He felt the same way as I did at the moment, "I understand hikari..." Was all I could say. I wasn't about to yell or scream at him. Though, that's what the old me would have done. Years ago I would have killed to get what I wanted.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I stared at him. With that expression, he looked exactly like he did 7 years ago. I watched as he slowly stood and walked towards me and I stood up as well. As soon as I did, he flung himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and crying. I was somewhat shocked. Ryou hadn't cried in years...

I hesitantly wrap my arms around him as he cried into my chest, sobbing out apologies over and over. I bury my face in his hair and try to tune him out; hearing him apologize was getting to me. It meant that this was really happening; it meant he was really leaving me, and I didn't want to believe that...

END FLASHBACK

Needless to say, Yuugi and Malik soon came to the same conclusion as Ryou, and left their yami's as well. Yami took it the hardest. He was the only one of us to actually break down and cry. I actually felt sorry for Yuugi, Yami kind of made it harder on him. Marik basically reacted like I did, and accepted his hikari's choice. Not that Yami didn't, he just made a bigger scene out of it.

We stuck around though. Our hikari's didn't kick us out. Though they did prefer us to stay in spirit form or in our soul rooms. They didn't want their new "lovers" to know about us. That kind of hurt. So we stayed, what else could we do? We couldn't leave. We were here in this time period for our hikari's, that was our purpose. And besides that, where the hell would we go?

There were rare occasions though, where me, Marik and Yami would meet up in the park or somewhere. We enjoyed each other company. And we would be stuck together for all of eternity, might as well get along, right? I was thankful though, that Yami's stuck-up personality diminished some-what. He didn't act like the arrogant pharaoh he used to be anymore. But out of this whole ordeal, I came to one conclusion. Life's a bitch.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to loose**

**15, there's never a wish, better then this**

**When you only got a hundred years, to live...**

"Bakurraaa..." Ryou whined and clung to my arm, "Pleeeeeease? It's only for a little while!" I groaned. Ryou wanted to go to Yuugi's New Years party. Everyone was going to be there. Which was all the more reason for me to stay here. I couldn't stand their little get togethers. Damn you and your watery puppy dog eyes hikari!

"Fine." I sigh, "But we're NOT staying the night."

"ARIGATO!" Wow, he's happy..."Aishiteru!" He tackle-hugs me, sending us both to the ground. I'm gonna feel that in the morning. He gives me a quick kiss before jumping up and going upstairs to get ready, leaving me on the floor. I blink and stare after him. HOW can a party, filled with lots of people, annoying and loud people, might I add, make someone so damn happy? I stand up and plop down on the couch to wait till he comes back down.

AT THE PARTY

Well, so far I, as well as everyone else, is still alive. Its 5 minutes till midnight, and some of these people are so excited their squirming in their seats. I don't see why. What's so exciting about a new year? In my mind, I can only list negative things about it. I glance around the room, having nothing better to do.

Yami is sitting on the couch with Yuugi in his lap, clinging to him like these next 5 minutes are the last he'll ever see him. Sitting on the other side of the couch is Seto. Honestly I never expected to see him here, him being the busy business man he is and all. On the floor in front of him is Jounouchi, with his head resting on his lap. Another thing I didn't expect. Those two argued so damn much, even now, and yet they were together. Heh, not that I care. Cause I don't. Near the fireplace is Marik, with his back against the wall, with Malik in his lap, his back against Marik's chest, and Marik has his arms wrapped around him, his chin resting on his shoulder.

The rest of the "gang" as they like to put it, was spread out in random places in the living room. I sighed closed my eyes, resting my head on Ryou's shoulder, since we were in the same position as Malik and Marik, but in a chair, not the floor.

"'Kura, what's wrong?" I hear Ryou ask. I open my eyes to look at him, he's got his head tilted so he can see me and he has a look of curiosity on his face, which doubled his kawaii-ness.

"Nothing hikari, just bored..." I reply, closing my eyes again.

"Well, it's almost midnight, then we can go home." He says, then I feel him shift in the embrace. Once again, I open my eyes and look down to see that he has turned in my lap and has his head resting on my chest. Since his shoulder is kind of out of reach, I rest my chin on top of his head instead and wrap my arms around him.

"Psst... Hey, Yami..." I hear Marik whisper across the room.

"Hm?" Is Yami's reply.

"Bakura's gonna score tonight! You can just tell!" Marik whispers a bit louder.

There's a moment of silence, then Yami speaks up, "Hey, I think your right..." Ok, there pissing me off...

I narrow my eyes at them, "I'm not the one with my hand down my hikari's pants every 10 minutes, jackass." I say to Marik.

"That is not true, Bakura!" Malik says in Marik's defence, "My yami does have more control then that...it's more like every 1/2 hour..." I roll my eyes. Oh that's _so_ much better...

"Ok guys!" I hear little miss friendship speak up, "10 seconds!"

Ryou sits up in my lap again and I silently listen as they all Count down.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

Ryou surprised me greatly when me pressed his lips against mine when it hits midnight. But of course, I didn't mind and eagerly responded by wrapping my arms around him and deepening the kiss.

"Hey, Look at em' go!" I hear Marik say, but I ignore him, I can kill him later...

"Hey...Mariiiiiiiiiiiik." Malik whines, "I wanna kiss too..."

"Yeah!" Yuugi says, "Yami..."

After that I tuned everyone out, and focused only on Ryou...

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**I'm still the Man, But you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind...**

It wasn't too long ago that it was Ryou and _me_ sleeping in that bed. But now, it was him and that girl. I still didn't know her name, nor do I wish to. I stood in the corner of the room in spirit form, of course, just standing there watching the two sleep, holding each other contently. I was jealous of course, but I wouldn't disturb them, I hadn't for 10 years, wasn't going to start now. I was basically non-existent anymore. Ryou hardly noticed me. At least before he would visit me in my soul room once in a while. But that ended to.

It was just a few days ago that I heard the news. I locked myself in my soul room for a few weeks, and blocked out the outside world. But when I did come out, I learned that his wife, yes, his wife, they had gotten married 6 years ago, was pregnant. Just when I thought they couldn't be any happier, and I couldn't be more miserable, they went and got a kid. Well they would have one soon enough.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually going to be a father!" Ryou said, his child-like excitement returning. His wife was out buying clothes for the new kid, and he was alone in the house for the first time in a long while. One would think he was talking to himself, but I knew he knew I was there, and he was talking to me. I didn't know what to say though. I wasn't to thrilled, but I didn't want to upset him. He may be a full-grown adult now, but he was still the easily-upset hikari I knew him to be.

"I wonder if he'll be as much trouble as you were." I said, appearing next to him in solid form for the first time in years. What? I'm trying to be nice here.

Ryou jumped a bit. Ok, so maybe he _was_ talking to himself and he _didn't_ know I was there, "Oh, Bakura!" he said and sighed in relief, "You scared me."

"It never startled you before..." I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well...it's...been a while." He said nervously.

"No kidding. So, where'd that girl go?" I asked. Sure, I already knew, but I might as well try to start a some-what decent conversation.

"She has a name, yami." Ryou pointed out. I smirked.

"Dear hikari, when have I _ever_ bothered to remember peoples names? The only reason I know all your friends names is because I've been around them for years, and had to directly insult each one of them at least a dozen times."

"You've got a point..." Ryou said and sat down on the couch and started to fiddle with the Millennium Ring. I studied him for a minute, a sudden sadness washing over me as I saw just how much he had grown up. I missed the young, cheerful Ryou so much...

"Ryou..." I said as a sudden thought crossed my mind. A thought I didn't like.

"Hm?" He looked up at me, but still held onto the Millennium Ring.

"...Don't...Er...Your not going to give the Millennium Ring to your kid, are you?" I asked.

He titled his head in curiosity, "Probably, why?"

It felt like my heart just dropped to the bottom of my stomach. He couldn't do that... bad, bad idea, "...Ryou, please. Don't do that..."

"Why not?" He asked. Why not? He should already know why!

"Because, Ryou, if you do that, your kid will become my new host. And...I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I don't want a new host, Ryou. And I know you don't want your child to go through what you had to..."

He was silent for a minute. He just stared at me and I hoped to Ra that he would change his mind, "Well, if you don't want me to then..I won't. But what about you Bakura? Without another host you'll be stuck in the ring!"

"No I won't. Since me, Yami and Marik learned how to make solid forms, we won't be stuck in our items again." I explained, and he seemed relieved.

"Well, ok then, here." He said and lifted the ring over his head and handed it to me. Was he trying to get rid of me?... I took it from him and shook my head.

"No, Ryou." I placed it back around his neck, "I want you to keep it...for as long as you can..."

"But why? You can take it so you can do what you please, go where you want. And besides, my wife's getting mad about it, she really doesn't like the fact that I wear it all the time... she thinks it tacky..." Ryou argued. Ok, that pisses me off.

"I don't give a damn what she thinks Ryou. Are you trying to get rid of me? Cause if you want me to leave then just say it."

"I don't want you to leave yami! I...just... I thought you wanted to leave..."

"No, I don't Ryou. I want to stay here with you. I have no where else to go. No where else I want to go. I'm your yami, the other half of your soul. I'm here to watch over you and protect you, I can't do that if I'm not here..."

He was going to reply, but the front door opened and I had to disappear into the ring. Again.

9 Months Later

I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me. Ryou was holding his new son, with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. He was truly happy, so I should be happy, right? After a long, and I mean LONG moment of silence, the woman spoke up.

"So, Ryou. What would you like to name him?" she asked. Ryou was silent for a long time, I was tempted to open the mind link out of curiosity, but he decided to speak before I got my chance to. Damn. I love hearing him argue with himself, it's too damn funny.

"I think...Bakura..." He said quietly. My eyes widened at that.

"But, honey that's our last name." She argued.

Ryou looked up at her with that pleading look that always made even _me_ give into him, "I know but... it's just that, it's the first name of someone very, very close to me. Someone I miss greatly, even though there so close, watching me..." He said something else, but I couldn't hear him. I was still shocked that he wanted to name his son after _me_. Poor kid, that'll probably curse him...

"If that's what you want..." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

/Hikari.../

Yami?- Ryou's head shot up and he looked around, spotting me in the corner.

"Ryou? Something wrong?" She asked.

"Hm? No, nothing... I thought I heard something..." He replied.

Yami? Something wrong?-

/No.../

Bakura, you can't lie to me, I know when something's wrong..-

I smiled slightly at that comment. I never could lie to him, he always saw right through me...

/Why'd you name him after me/

I... I don't really know. Maybe cause he kinda looks like you. Not you now though, he looks like the past you...- Once again, poor kid, he's really cursed now...hey wait, how does Ryou know what I looked like?...I bet he was snooping around in my head again...

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

Well, things have gotten worse, that's for sure. I had hoped that after their kid was born, Ryou would start at least talking to me more. Since he named his kid after me, I was thinking maybe he felt bad for ignoring me or something, guess not. After that night, I don't think we talked through the mind link even once. It was driving me insane to watch my hikari get more and more distant every day.

Well, right now Ryou's wife was in the hospital with some sort of sickness, I never did bother to find out what kind. And so Ryou was stuck at home with the kid. And he was right, the kid did look like me in my past life. That's a scary thought. Same wild, silver hair, same purple eyes, but minus the scar. The only major difference though, was that this kid was a wimp! Geez, even Ryou wasn't that freakin wimpy when he was 12! This kid seriously needed a yami... but I was out of the question. I had a hikari, and I didn't want another, or a different one.

"Kura. I'm sorry but your going to have to stay in your soul room more often or something. It's been 8 years now, and Bakura is still claiming that he's seeing a ghost that looks like me everyday, he even told his guidance counselor at school, and they think he needs medication now." Ryou said to me one day. I couldn't help but find it amusing. 'Yeah, umm... I'm seeing a ghost that looks like my dad every night... is that normal?' I accidentally laughed out loud.

"It's not funny, yami." Ryou said in a serious tone.

"Sorry..." I muttered.' Geez, the first time I laugh in years, I get bitched at'

"I'm not bitching at you yami, I just don't want my son to end up in a mental ward."

'Oh shit, he heard that?'

"Yes, I did."

"Fine, I'll stay in my soul room. But you know, after being in there for 3000 years, it kind of gets a bit...dull..." I mumbled. He looks somewhat guilty now. Well, he should be.

We were both distracted when the phone rang. Ryou sighed and made his way into the kitchen, and I, of course, followed. The brat was at school, so I could roam the house today, Ra, I feel like a caged animal.

I stood there silently while Ryou answered the phone. My curiosity growing when I felt fear through our link. I saw Ryou's expression change to one of shock, and the phone fell out of his hand, hitting the kitchen floor.

"Ryou?..."

No answer.

"Ryou?"

No answer again, but this time he sank to his knees, staring blankly at the wall. I kneeled down next to him and shook him slightly, "Ryou? What's wrong?"

"Dead..." He whispered. Dead? What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

"...She's...dead..." It took me a moment, but then I realized he was talking about his wife. She died? I didn't think he sickness was that bad.

"Ryou..." I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't exactly sure how to. Well, I didn't have to think long because Ryou latched himself onto me and buried his face in my chest. I felt uncomfortable in this position. Years ago it wouldn't have bothered me at all... but now, he was so much older, and... it was just...weird, to say the least. But he was still my hikari, and I would do whatever I had to, to comfort him. So I sighed and pulled him closer, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of his, letting him sob into my chest.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to loose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

Once again, Ryou decided to wake me up nice and early. I always did look forward to being woken up at 6:00, it brought me so much joy. Note the sarcasm. At the moment, me and Ryou were sitting on the back porch, he was sitting in my lap and I had my arms around him, like always. He had wanted to sit out there this morning to look at the stars. I found it kind of odd, but didn't argue.

"Hey Bakura..."

"Hm?"

"Do you...miss your family?" He asked. Ok, what brought this up?

"I guess, sometimes. Yeah. Why?" I asked. Honestly, I did. But missing them wouldn't do much for me.

"Just wondering..." he mumbled, "Were they still alive when you were sealed into the ring?" What was this? 20 questions? Why was _he_ so curious about this all of the sudden?

"No, they weren't. They were all killed when I was about 8 years old. Or maybe 9... I can't remember... it was somewhere around there."

"Why were they killed?" Ryou asked, clearly upset.

"Egypt was under attack. So they needed sacrifices to make the Millennium Items. Kuru Eruna was a village of thieves, so no one thought it was mattered if they were killed. It was Yami's uncles' fault, I believe. Yeah, that bastard got permission from the pharaoh to make the items, but he left out the part about the sacrifices..." I explained. And that damned bastard deserved a much more gruesome death...

"If.. if you could go back to Ancient Egypt, and live with your family, would you rather go back, or stay here?" Ryou asked. I sighed. Oh yeah, this was definitely turning into 20 questions...this kid worried to much. He needed some Zoloft...

"Ryou, you know I would never leave you if that's what your worrying about..." I said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**15 I'm alright with you...**

**15, There's never a wish, better then this**

**When you only got a hundred years, to live...**

Wow, this was a first. It was just Me, Ryou, Yuugi, Yami, Malik and Marik. No annoying friendship - obsessed, cheerleading squad! The 6 of us had decided to go to the amusement park. Wait... let me rephrase that. The hikari's decided to go to the amusement park. And we, the yami's, were dragged along.

I have to admit though, kicking Yami's ass at all of the games, and almost sending Marik through the wall in the bumper cars WAS highly amusing. It was all good until I started choking on a French fry. I knew those things were dangerous... then Ryou got Cotton Candy stuck in his hair, but the most amusing part was when Marik had to use the Millennium Rod to make this one guy let Yuugi on the ride cause he was too damn short! I didn't think I could spend a whole day with the pharaoh and his midget hikari and actually enjoy myself.

It was getting late, probably around 10:00, when we decided to leave. But Ryou insisted on riding the Ferris wheel before we left. I _hated_ Ferris Wheels. They were to damn slow, and very unstable, which made me fear for my hikari's safety, he could slip through those things dammit! But, of course, I ended up giving in. And Yami and Marik were dragged along as well. Heh, and they laughed at me when I gave in...

Well, after what seemed like forever, we got to the top. I sat back and yawned, thoroughly bored. But Ryou was looking around, his excitement level not going down in the least. How could he be so hyper this late? I still wondered...

I heard him sigh, and was about to ask what was wrong, but he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, and it was then I noticed it was a sigh of contentment. Just before the damned contraption started moving again, I faintly heard Ryou whisper, "There's never a wish, better then this..."

_**Half time goes by, **_

_**Suddenly your wise**_

_**Another blink of an eye,**_

_**67 is gone...**_

_**The sun's getting high...**_

_**We're moving on...**_

It was amazing really. How the once young hikari changed into a...well, and old man. He was a grandfather now. It had been many, many years since Ryou's wife died. I still remember that day, and how his son took the news... it reminded me so much of the night my family was murdered. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

Ryou had always been smart. Compared to me, he looked like a genius. Yes, I just called myself stupid. But over the years he just seemed to grow even smarter, wiser. Ra, years of being nothing but a shadow has really gotten to me! I'm so freaking bored that now I'm even starting to think how stupid I am compared to Ryou. I seriously need a hobby...

I was always amused though, when Ryou told his grandchildren stories. Mainly about, well, me. But most of them stories had to be, how to put it...edited. There we go, they had to be edited because my life stories weren't child appropriate! It depressed me some-what though. How Ryou told all these stories about me and everything, but hardly even noticed that I still existed... I wondered if Marik and Yami we're having as much 'fun' as I was.

Speaking of the other two yami's... I hadn't seen them in over 20 years. I thought I heard Ryou or someone talking about Yuugi being in the hospital. I didn't want to think about it though. Because it just reminded me that...soon, Ryou was going to...

Dammit! Why the hell did I have to be stuck in the ring? If it wasn't for the damn ring, I would have been able to be with Ryou, and die with him! But no, I have to sit here, watch him get old,. and I'll have to watch him die! And then I'll be stuck here, on this damned planet, forever! Alone. Without the other half of my soul...

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**And time for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming...**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

I can't believe this is happening. He's dieing. No, Ryou can't die.. he can't... it's just not right. My hikari, my light, my reason for existing in this time, dieing. I'm sitting in the hospital, right next to him as he lay on the bed, his death bed, literally. From what I heard, he won't make it through the night.

I'm actually in solid from right now. I don't care if anyone see's me...I don't care about anything other then Ryou right now. He's laying there, slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do about it! Nothing! Ryou, the last of the 3 hikari's, is dieing. I can't seem to except that fact. I don't _want_ to except it! Yuugi was the first to die, a few years later, Malik went to. I don't know what happened to Yami or Marik...there probably still somewhere in Domino...

"B-Bakura..." My head snaps up and I look at my hikari. He's actually conscious! I didn't think I'd get to talk to him again before he...left. Wait, conscious is bad, he can feel pain. Dammit all.

"Ryou...don't...don't talk, ok?" I reach over and gently take hold of one of his fragile hands.

B-Bakura...I'm sorry...- He said to me through our mind link.

/Don't be stupid Ryou, you have no reason to be sorry/

Yes I do. I-I'm leaving you all alone. A-and I've failed you as your hikari, all these years, I haven't been paying much attention to you, and now I regret it. I wish I could take it back Bakura! I love you! I wanted to spend my life with you...but...but...I was so stupid!-

/Ryou calm down! Your not stupid, ok?... You made the right choice, you were right, it wouldn't have worked. But you had a good life. Don't dwell on the past, ok? Look where it got me, I was sent to the shadow realm about 20 times before it finally sunk in that dwelling on the past never gets you anywhere.../

I'm still sorry yami...I wish I would have spent more time with you...- I could scence he was getting weaker by the second. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. He was slipping away... he was really leaving...

/Ryou, listen to me. Don't be sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you, ok/

Aishiteru, Bakura...yami...-

/...Aishiteru, hikari.../ I watched in horror as he took his last breath. I held my own breath, waiting, hoping, and praying he would start breathing again any second. But he didn't. Finally, I allowed the tears to fall. My hikari was dead.

"NO! RYOU!" I yelled out, not caring If I got the attention of any nurses or doctors, they could all kiss my 3000 year old ass! I quickly sat up and started to shake him, "Ryou! Ryou come on! Don't do this to me! You can't leave me here! Ryou!"

"Bakura." Came a soft voice. I froze. Was that Ryou?

"Ryou?..." I whispered. Silence, "Come on Ryou!" I started shaking him again, "Ryou!"

"Bakura, stop." I felt someone's arms wrap around my shoulders and I struggled to get free as they pulled me away from my hikari.

"Let me go dammit! Ryou!"

"Bakura, calm down. I know how you feel, but you have to calm down, ok?" Wait, I know that voice. I stop my struggling and fall to my knees, but the person's arms don't leave my shoulders.

"Ryou...he's..."

"We know Bakura." Wait, I know that voice to. I slowly turn my head to see Yami and Marik behind me. Yami was the one who had his arms around me, and Marik was standing there, staring at my lifeless hikari.

"Come on Bakura..." Yami said and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"I-I can't leave my hikari here...I promised I would never leave him..." I said and start to walk towards my hikari again.

"Yami, get the ring, I'll take care of Bakura." Marik says, "Bakura, we have to leave. Now." He says, more firmly then Yami.

"NO! I'm not leaving my hikari! I promised him!" I try to run towards Ryou, but Marik grabs me around the waist and pulls me back.

"Bakura! We know how you feel, our hikari's died to you know! But sitting next to their dead bodies isn't going to bring them back dammit!" Marik growls and I stop struggling, somewhat shocked by his words. How could he be so...calm about this? Or, maybe he was just trying to act like he was fine for my sake. He lost his hikari to... a few years ago...but...I promised Ryou I'd never leave him, and by walking out of this hospital, I would be doing just that.

I watched as Yami walked over and took the ring from around Ryou's neck. I went limp in Marik's arms and just stared at my dead hikari. I couldn't move. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing right now. All I remember is Yami putting the ring around my neck, and then Marik saying something about leaving again, but then I blacked out, I guess the stress got to me, the last thing I saw was my dead hikari, and that image would haunt me forever...

**15 there's still time for you**

"Bakura!" I turn around to see Ryou running up to me.

Ryou runs up to me and throws his arms around me. I smirk down at him and ruffle his hair, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yup! I'm tired..." He says, smiling up at me.

Ryou crawled in the bed next to me and curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him even closer, and he looks up and kisses me on the cheek before wrapping his arm around my chest and settling back down.

"Aishiteru, Kura..." He mumbles sleepily.

I hold him tighter and smile slightly, closing my eyes, "Aishiteru..."

**22 I feel her too...**

But the day he was supposed to come home for a few weeks, he brought some girl with him. It felt like my heart was ripped in half when he held her in his arms, looking at her with love in his eyes, the look that he used to give me, and me alone...

**33 Your on Your Way...**

**Everyday's a New Day...**

"So, Ryou. What would you like to name him?" she asked. Ryou was silent for a long time.

"I think...Bakura..." He said quietly. My eyes widened at that.

"But, honey that's our last name." She argued.

Ryou looked up at her with that pleading look that always made even _me_ give into him, "I know but... it's just that, it's the first name of someone very, very close to me. Someone I miss greatly, even though there so close, watching me..." He said something else, but I couldn't hear him. I was still shocked that he wanted to name his son after _me_. Poor kid, that'll probably curse him...

"If that's what you want..." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

I stood there silently while Ryou answered the phone. My curiosity growing when I felt fear through the mind link. I saw Ryou's expression change to one of shock, and the phone fell out of his hand, hitting the kitchen floor.

"Ryou?..."

No answer.

"Ryou?"

No answer again, but this time he sank to his knees, staring blinklessly at the wall. I kneeled down next to him and shook him slightly, "Ryou? What's wrong?"

"Dead..." He whispered. Dead? What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

"...She's...dead..." It took me a moment, but then I realized he was talking about his wife. She died? I didn't think he sickness was that bad.

"Ryou..." I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't exactly sure how to. Well, I didn't have to think long because Ryou latched himself onto me and buried his face in my chest. I felt uncomfortable in this position. Years ago it wouldn't have bothered me at all... but now, he was so much older, and... it was just...weird, to say the least. But he was still my hikari, and I would do whatever I had to, to comfort him. So I sighed and pulled him closer, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of his, letting him sob into my chest.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**15, there's never a wish, better then this...**

I heard him sigh, and was about to ask what was wrong, but he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, and it was then I noticed it was a sigh of contentment. Just before the damned contraption started moving again, I faintly heard Ryou whisper, "There's never a wish, better then this..."

**When you only got a hundred years...**

**To live...**

It took everything I had and more to keep myself from running up, grabbing my hikari and making a run for it. All of Ryou's friends were either already dead, or couldn't even get out of bed. So the funeral wasn't that big. His Son, and his grandchildren were there. And a few other people, probably from his son's wife's side were there also, and me, Marik and Yami were there, of course.

I had tried to go up to were my hikari laid once, but Marik stopped me, told me I had to wait. Yes, I was in solid form. And I'm pretty sure everyone there was staring at me more then at Ryou. I guess being his twin brother was ruled out because I looked 18, and they would know if I was his Grandson, but screw it I don't care. When the priest started talking about Ryou, I wanted to attack him. He talked like he knew Ryou. No one knew him like I did! He was the other half of my soul for Ra's sake! I feel so empty now that he's gone. When he died, It really did feel like my soul had been ripped in half.

Now I stood there silently, Marik had one arm wrapped around my waist, probably making sure I don't try anything. I don't think I could do anything if I wanted to though, I could barely stand up let alone kill that damned priest. I lean back against Marik, and stare at my hikari. I stay like that until Marik said it was ok for me to go up their.

Marik, or course, goes up with me, along with Yami. I stand their and stare down at his old, wrinkled body, and try to picture the young, sleeping hikari. It worked, for a minute, but realties a bitch. And after what seemed like forever, Marik tries to pull me away. It almost worked, but he didn't manage to get me away until Yami helped him. They forced me onto Marik's motorcycle, the motorcycle that used to belong to his hikari, and I watched as they lowered Ryou's body into the ground. I stared back, even as Marik started his motorcycle and started to drive away, I stared until I couldn't even see the graveyard, or the church.

I finally turned around and buried my face into Marik's back, "My hikari's dead..." I said to myself, as if I was just now realizing it. I would live forever, so would Yami and Marik. How were we going to go through eternity missing the other half of our souls?... Guess we would find out...

**Misao: **Ok, yeah crappy ending. And that was...really, really, really, really OOC... oh well, that what you get when you try to write a story 3:00 in the morning... We'll all get over it though. It wasn't my best story, but I think it was..ok. I was thinking about continuing it. What do you think? Should I continue it? Or leave it as a One-shot? And, if I DO decide to continue it, what should the pairing be? BakuraxMarik, BakuraxYami OR

BakuraxMarikxYami?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Misao:** Ok, yeah, I'm really damn bored right now. The kind of bored that could drive even the sanest people, insane. Thank you everyone who reviewed! And, since people seemed to like the first chapter of "As Time Goes By" I have decided to continue it. Yay me. -Cough- anyways... I have absolutely NO idea what-so-ever, as to where exactly I'm taking this story. When I first wrote it, It was a one-shot. But then I got a few idea's for how I could continue it, but there's really no...plot. Ah well, I'll think of_ something _as I go along. If anyone has _any_ suggestions, they would be extremely helpful!...Disclaimer was in the first chapter, no need to repeat myself...still in Bakura's P.O.V...might change after a while -shrugs- who knows... And I'll try to go easy on Bakura... and since I have this problem to were I can't write a fic without some kind of humor somewhere along the lines, it shouldn't be too bad. But I'm not promising everything's going to be all good...

Oh yeah! Sorry about the spelling errors... you see, two weeks ago, my oh-so _wonderful_ parents decided to re-boot the computer, and _somehow_ managed to screw the thing up in some ways. One, being that Microsoft Word Processor wont work . Every time I click on it, this error thing pops up, so I'm stick with Wordpad, which really sucks... and doesn't have a spellchecker kicks WordPad ...piece of crap. So anyways, I'll try to be more careful with the spelling glars at computer Anyways, I have decided to make this a BakuraxMarikxYami pairing...though in this chapter there's more Marik/Bakura, the next one will have more Yami/Bakura... ...You know what?...My Author Notes are really long... that's gotta be annoying, I've really got to cut down on my ranting... anyways, on to the story!

**As Time Goes By**

Chapter 2

It's been about a week now, since my hikari died. His soul room had disappeared as soon as he went, but I was in too much of a shocked state to notice it. I felt cold, empty, and a deep feeling of loneliness haunted me. I was so used to having someone there, even if Ryou hadn't really paid much attention to me, there was still a bond, a connection to were I knew he was there. But now that was gone, and I was left with nothing but emptiness. I wondered if this was how Yami and Marik felt when they lost their hikari's.

Surprisingly enough, after my hikari's death they both took me with them. I was so out of it I didn't notice much of anything, they could have probably dumped me on the side of the street and I would have sat there for days without even knowing it. They actually had a house, and I took it that the other two yami's lived together. Were they got the money to even buy a house, let alone pay bills and what not was beyond me, not that I took much time to even really think about it since my mind was drowned with thoughts of my hikari.

Currently, I'm sitting by a window, staring out it but not really focusing on anything in particular. This is how it's been for days, I can't bring myself to do anything other then sit here and stare into nothingness. Yami and Marik have attempted to talk to me, get me to eat, get me to do something, but I think they gave up after a while, since I didn't even acknowledge their presence. Maybe they will get tired of me and kick me out. Or maybe they will just forget I am here...

"Bakura..." I hear Yami call to me in a low voice. Maybe not" Bakura, you have to eat something..." I don' t look at him as he approaches me. It seems as if my mind has come back to reality after a week, but I can't say I'm all to happy about that.

"Bakura." Yami says again, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blink slowly, then turn my gaze to the hand on my shoulder and stare at it blankly. The touch felt so distant, as did Yami's voice. He shook my shoulder slightly" Bakura." He says once again.

I slowly lift my head to look up at Yami, seeing his concerned expression. Concerned? Since when has the pharaoh ever been _concerned_ about a tomb robber? Oh right... since our lives went to hell, since our hikari's left us. I almost forgot about that small detail. I was just focusing on the fact that Ryou was _dead_, I didn't really care that he left me for that woman anymore, at least he had been alive...

I don't say anything, I just stare at him. I'm not sure If I could say anything if I wanted to, I hadn't eaten or drank anything in the past week. Sure, it wouldn't kill me, but it did do damage to my physical body. If it were that easy to kill myself, I would be dead right now. It just made my body extremely weak, as well as my mind, but I didn't care.

After holding my gaze for a few minutes, Yami sighs and turns around. I thought he was going to leave, I was hoping he would leave, that all I wanted right now, was to be left alone, but instead he does exactly what I don't want him to do." Marik! Get in here" Great, now I have to deal with Marik, and he's not exactly as nice as Yami, and tends to be more violent, just what I need.

"What is it" He asks as he strolls into the living room, walking over to stand next to yami. He looks down at me, and I stare back blankly" So, you've finally returned to reality, huh" Jackass.

"Marik, don't upset him." Yami sends him a warning glare.

"Upset him" Upset me." Yami, this is Bakura, he's not going to get upset because I'm being a little mean to him" Marik says defensively.

"He just lost his hikari! I seem to remember you being in the exact state for a while as well." Yami replies, crossing his arms and glaring at Marik even more.

"A few days, yes, not a whole week." Marik says coolly, then looks back at me" So, are you going to just sit there or are you going to listen to Yami here and eat before your physical body rots"

I just continue to stare at him, both of them actually. This seems so strange to me, the way their acting. Their hikari's are dead, does that not matter to them? Do they not care? there acting as if everything is fine, everything is NOT fine!

"Oh that helps Marik." Yami huffs and rolls his eyes." Go get him some water or something, make yourself usefull."

"Yes, your _highness_." Marik says sarcastically, with a dramatic bow to go with it before he storms off to where I'm guessing the kitchen is. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed, but right now, nothing was funny.

With Marik gone, Yami kneels down so that he's eye-level with me, since I'm still sitting." Bakura." he says in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "I'm serious, you can't sit here for the rest of your life." Wanna bet." Like Marik said, your physical body won't last forever if you don't take care of it" Che, like that was the first thing on my mind after my hikari died." And your mind will have the same fate as well, your mind could even end up in the shadow realm." That sounds tempting...

Marik returned and held out the glass of water to me, but I made no move to take it, and that seemed to piss him off even more. "Marik" Yami growled warningly as Marik opened his mouth to most likely bitch at me some more.

"I got the damn water like you said, it's not my fault if he's sitting there staring at it like an idiot" Marik eyed the water then smirked. "I know how we can snap him out of it." Marik then proceeded to dump the glass of freezing water on my head. Joy. Oh! And it had ice in it, one of the ice cubes managing to slip down the back of my shirt, melting painfully onto my lower back. I just sat there however, the ice was just about as cold as I felt inside, so it made no difference. Though I did, however, start shaking uncontrollably, but I didn't bother to try and wrap my arms around myself to keep warm.

"Marik" Yami growled. "What was that for"

Marik however, ignored him and stared at me with wide-eyes, guess he was shocked that I didn't A.) Jump up and try to kill him B.) Do anything at all. I dropped my gaze back down to the ground, sighing.

"Bakura..." I glanced back up at him from the tone of his voice, it was softer, and he sounded quite guilty. Once I saw his face, I realized he _looked_ guilty too. He walked over to me and kneeled infront of me much like Yami did. "I'm sorry about that." Woah, Marik apologizing. Maybe I did die with my hikari, and this is some sort of sick joke the god's were playing on me. "But you have to listen to yami before you loose yourself." I lost myself the moment my hikari took his last breathe" I know it hurts, trust me I do, when I lost my hikari it felt like my soul was ripped in half" That answers one of my earlier questions" And, as Mr. High and Mighty over there said, I was in the same state you've been in. So was Yami for that matter. But think about it, do you really think this is how your hikari wants you to be? Broken and depressed? You know Ryou would be worried sick about you, and even though he's not here right now, wherever he is he's probably worrying himself shitless over you, he'll never be at peace until he knows that your happy." Wow, did all of that really come from Marik "Ra, see what your doing to me Bakura? Your making me sound like I'm reading from one of those sucky-ass plays! Or worse, Anzu"

"How can I be happy without the other half of my soul? The GOOD half of it" I yelled out, immediately regretting it however, since my throat was dry, and by yelling that out it felt like it was on fire. I winced and my hand unconsciously went to my throat.

"Yami, you get the water this time. I think it's too much for me to handle, me being the immature one and all, as you like to say." Marik smirked at the former pharaoh, who rolled his eyes and stalked into the kitchen. Marik then looked back at me. "Well, at least we got you to talk." I glared at him.

"Hey Yami! 10 points for me! Not only did I get him to talk, I got a glare out of him too" Marik shouted.

"Dammit." Yami cursed as he walked back into the room. "I was hoping to get the first glare out of him! Your always ruining my fun." Yami then handed the glass to me, and I took it this time. I stared at it for a moment, the realized just how thirsty I was and started gulping it down, only to have someone pull it away.

"Woah, slow down there Kura, your going to make yourself throw up or something. You haven't eaten or drank anything in days." Marik said before handing it back to me.

I glared at him again. "Don't call me that..." I mumbled and continued to drink it, much slower this time, savoring every drop as the cool water soothed my burning throat.

"Wow, twice in the last 5 minutes, I get 20 points for that" Marik said smugly, sending a smirk in Yami's direction.

After I finished the water, with my mind no longer focusing on my throat, which still hurt to an extent, I realized I was shivering again. Damn Marik, yeah, let's dump freezing cold ice water on me! Yami obviously realized this and grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over me. It helped a little. But I still couldn't control my shivers.

"You should go take a shower, your starting to stink up the whole house. And I'm not joking..." Marik said, and I chose not to give him the pleasure of getting another glare from me.

"Then you should get some sleep, you haven't slept for a week either, and staring out a window doesn't really count." Yami added. Great, now he's getting on me about those things to!

"No, he should take a shower, eat, then sleep" Marik said.

"He'd probably fall asleep face first in his food." Yami argued.

"...Then how do we know he wouldn't fall asleep in the shower and drowned"

"He can't drown..."

"...It could happen..."

"...No, it couldn't..."

"Fine, then what do you want to do Kura" Marik asked, looking back over at me as I tried futily to keep warm.

Ignoring the Ra damned nickname, I thought it over for a minute, yes, I do have the capability of thinking things over, and since I'm freezing my ass off here, might as well get a shower to warm myself up first. "Shower..." I mumbled, since my throat was still burning, then noticing that my stomach was beginning to feel from the lack of food, I added. "Then food." Marik smirked in triumph at that, giving Yami a 'Ha! In your face looser-pharaoh' look.

"Yami, your the only one here who can cook, so you go make him some food." Marik ordered, gaining a grin from Yami.

"Exactly. So if you wish to continue eating regularly, you'll show a bit more respect for those of us who are talented enough _to_ provide us all with edible meals." Yami said, then went back into the kitchen.

"Jackass..." Marik mumbled before turning back to me, the Tomb Robber reduced to a shivering piece of crap.

"You know... you look kind of like a drowned rat... a white drowned rat... you know those freaky ones with the red eyes" Marik said mockingly. I glared at him, not able to help myself since he was pissing me off.

"10 more points" Marik yelled. "So, you going to take a shower or sit here and freeze your ass off all night"

"Hmph." I shot him warning look before sighing and lifting myself up from the chair I had basically lived on for the past week. But I'm not saying that I had any luck with getting out of it, because the moment all of my weight was on my feet, my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor. I guess with the combination of not eating, sleeping or moving for that fact, didn't help matters.

I cursed and sat up, trying to pull myself up but failing miserably. Marik just stood there watching in amusement. Bastard.I managed to get myself back in the chair, before trying to stand up again, once again, falling forward, only this time I was caught. I looked behind me to see Marik smirking at me, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"I don't think your going to get any farther then the chair in your current condition." He said before leaning down slightly, putting his arm under my legs and picking me up off the ground.

"Put me down. Now." I growled, narrowing my eyes at him menacingly. He just smirked. Arrogant little shit.

"Come on Kura, stop acting like you have a very thorny stick up your ass all the time, you act worse then the pharaoh sometimes, I swear."

"I heard that you asshole" Yami roared from the kitchen.

"Of course he did...he hears everything but only when it convenient for him." Marik mumbled before carrying me through the many halls this place seemed to have, ignoring my protests. He kicked the bathroom door opened, and I was thoroughly shocked by the size of it. It was huge, much larger compared to Ryou's anyways. It was more like a frigging hot spring then a bathtub. Ok, a mini hot spring, since most hot springs are extremely large and can fit many, many people. This one could at least fit 6 people. There were different arrangements of plants in random places, the floor, hanging on the ceiling, the side of the spring The walls were made of glass, giving you a perfect view of the outside from all directions, including the ceiling. Were the hell did they get the money for this place? I hadn't seen the rest of the house, but I was willing to bet it was pretty damn big.

Too busy gawking at their 'bathroom' I didn't notice Marik had set me down bench-rock looking thing until I felt my shirt being removed. "What are you doing" I growled at him, ignoring the pain from my throat.

Marik stood up strait and rolled his eyes. "We're all big boys here Bakura, we won't see anything we haven't seen before."

"Answer the question." I said gruffly.

"Fine, I, Marik, am bathing you, Bakura." He said pointing to first himself, then to me.

"I am capable of bathing myself, Marik"

"But in your current state your not going to get very far with that. Don't argue with me right now, just do as I say." Marik said, then removed his own shirt, exposing his tanned, well-defined chest. No way in hell was I about to bath with him!

"I don't have to listen to you! I will bathe myself, I don't need _your_ help" I argued.

15 minutes Later

"I Hate You..." I mumbled, crossing my arms and glaring at the far wall in front of me.

"Of course you do. That's why you were gawking at me while I was undressing." Marik said in a seductive tone.

"That's absurd" I shouted, swiftly turning around to glare at him, but he had his back turned to me, and was in the knee-deep water, so I could clearly see him from the knee, up. I found myself staring at his ass, and mentally slapped myself before turning back around and glaring at the water. That asshole did that on purpose...

I was finally staring the relax, the hot water soothing my aching muscles and temporarily ridding me of all my very, very, VERY un-happy thoughts about a certain white-haired hikari. But unfortunately I was brought back to reality when I felt something gliding across the skin of my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I immediately looked to my shoulder, seeing a tanned hand, holding a soapy rag.

"Relax Kura" Marik said in a surprisingly soothing voice, but then just had to add. "When was the last time you bathed"

"I don't know..." I mumbled. I really didn't, since I had to stay in spirit form 95 of the time after Ryou brought that girl home, I never used my physical body, let alone get the chance to bathe!

"Well you'll be doing it allot more often now, your not going to be stinking this place up all the time." He said and continued to scrub my body with the cloth. I didn't bother protesting, he was to damned stubborn to argue with. But of course, I wouldn't let him go any farther then my waist. He didn't try to, but even if he had I wouldn't have let him.

As soon as he was done washing me, he dumped a bucket of water over my head, succeeding in both saturating my hair, and rinsing all the soap off of me. I jumped a bit when I felt something cold and oozy on my head, and tensed up even more when I felt Marik's hands in my hair.

"Geez Kura, your really jumpy." Marik said with a smirk as he gathered all of my hair into his hands, running his fingers through it in an attempt to spread the shampoo.

"Don't call me that dammit" I growled.

"Why not" He asked in a fake-hurt tone.

"Because..." I mumbled.

"Because why" He was really starting to piss me off. I didn't want to answer him, but if it would shut him up then I guess I'd have to.

"Because that's what Ryou used to call me" I blurted out, clenching my fists at my side and lowering my head. His hands stopped massaging my scalp and there was a long moment of silence.

After what seemed like forever, the silence was starting to irritate me and I was about to say something when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me back into Marik's chest. I would have tried to pry his arms off of me, but his arms were wrapped around my arms as well, pinning them to my sides as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Bakura, I just...I forgot..." I stood there, not able to do anything else. I didn't know what to make of the situation. I couldn't bring myself to say anything either, couldn't bring myself to yell at him or anything like I usually would. Marik apologizing was strange enough, but hugging me?

Before I had to worry about it too long, though, Marik released me and continued on my hair, leaving me somewhat confused. After rinsing out my hair, Marik found us both towels and clothes to change into. I clothed myself, by the way, and I could walk on my own. Even though I was thoroughly exhausted and hungry, I still felt a hell of allot better then I had earlier.

The walk to the kitchen was silent, but interesting one. I managed to see more of the house, which, as I suspected, was fucking huge. Well, not really as big as a mansion or anything, but for 3 people, it was way to big. It had about a dozen hallways, the living room and dining room were really big, and I bet the bedrooms were too.

We walked into the also very large, kitchen, to see Yami setting the food on the table, and it looked edible! Smelled great to. Who would have thought that the great pharaoh would later be playing house-wife and cooking for his two greatest enemies. Heh, life's full of surprises.

"Took you two long enough." Yami grumbled.

"That's because Ku-...Bakura couldn't walk himself and made me carry him. Made me bathe him too. Then he was all gawking at me while I was undressing. What a pervert..." Marik huffed.

"What" I yelled angrily.

"Joking, Bakura. Joking. Don't shit yourself over it." Marik smirked and sat down, immediately starting to devour his food.

Yami shook his head at his way of eating, then looked at me. "Sit down and eat something before you either pass out from sheer exhaustion and hunger, or loose your appetite because of the way Marik eats."

I narrowed my eyes at him for ordering me around, but sat down anyways, staring at my food for a while, I knew I was hungry, but could my stomach really handle food right now? I looked up and saw that Yami had taken a seat at the end of the table, and was quietly eating his food, glancing at Marik, I saw he was still eating like a wild animal, then I looked back down at my food and sighed.

Come to think of it, I hadn't really eaten anything in years either. A long, long time ago Ryou would cook for me, his cooking was always delicious, and I always looked forward to it. But now he was dead, I had nothing to look forward to, no point in being here, at least with him here my life _had_ a point, to protect my hikari. How could the other two Yami's act so carefree? Like nothing had happened? Like this is how life's always been? That question had been bugging me all damn day, I wanted answers.

My stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly, demanding food. I guess questioning would be put on hold, after all, we hae an eternity, right? I sighed once more before slowly starting to eat, and to my surprise, Yami's cooking was great! Better the Ryou's, sadly enough.

That thought brought my mind back to more thoughts of my hikari. The image of his body laying lifelessly in that coffin, unmoving. His once beautiful white hair had turned to a not-so-beautiful grey over the years. His bright brown eyes once filled with life, happiness and love had also turned dull and lifeless as the years passed, his smooth pale skin had turned to an unhealthy pale, the deathly kind of pale, and you could even see his veins under the wrinkled skin.

I shook my head to clear it of the images that seemed to haunt me now. After eating about half of the food on my plate, I pushed it away. My stomach couldn't handle too much at the moment, and I really didn't feel like throwing up. Yami noticed this and looked slightly disappointed.

"Is my cooking really that bad" He asked.

I glanced up at him and shook my head. "No, surprisingly enough your cooking's great, I just don't think I can keep much food down right now." I said truthfully, he nodded, accepting my answer, then stood up, having finished his own food and took both our plates and put them in the dishwasher. Marik, after eating his third plate-full, just dumped his in the sink like the lazy-ass he was.

I followed them into the living room, where Yami sat in one of the chairs, and Marik plopped down on the couch, where I sat next to him on the far end of it. There was a long, uncomfortable silence, before I decided to speak up.

"...How do you do it" I asked. They both blinked at me, obviously lost.

"Do what Bakura" Yami asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Act the way you are? Did you hikari's deaths not matter to you? Do you not care" I elaborated my question for them, noting that what I had said served to earn me a glare from Marik, but Yami shot him a warning look before he snapped at me.

"Bakura, our hikari's deaths hurt as just as much as your hikari's did. The pain from loosing them was unbearable, yes. It felt like we had no purpose with them gone, the other half of our souls dead, just the thought is painful. But, after I read the letter Yuugi had wrote to me sometime before I died, I realized that by loosing myself to the pain was only causing my hikari to suffer." Yami explained.

"And how am I causing my hikari to suffer from mourning over his death" I asked dryly.

Yami sighed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment, thinking. After a while, he opened them again. "What Yuugi had said in the letter" he started" I guess he new that I was dreading his death and that when the time came I would go into a state of depression. He told me that when he died, it was ok for me to mourn over his death, but that I couldn't let it get to me. He told me I would be sad at first, but I had to move on, that if I was in pain and loosing myself because of his absence, that would only serve to keep him from being at peace, like Marik had said earlier."

There was silence once more, each of us deep in thought. I know I was at least. What he had said, what Yuugi said, was it true? Was I really keeping Ryou from being at peace with my actions? If that was the fact, I could really hate myself right now. Ryou always did worry himself over me too much, and if he were around to see my current state he would probably have broken down by now.

"I guess...your right..." I mumbled. It still pained me to face the fact that my hikari was gone, but if I it was causing him to suffer, I couldn't keep this up.

"No, we _are_ right. No questions." Marik said with his usual smirk.

"So, were the hell did you guys get the money for this big ass house" I asked, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"You think we paid for this? That's a laugh Bakura." Marik said, sitting up from his slumped position on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So you murdered the previous family that lived here and took over there house"

"No." Yami said, drawing my attention back to him. "Kaiba too, realized that we didn't grow any older, and that once our hikari's were gone we would have no-where to go. So actually we've owned this house for over 60 years now, just never used it because we had no use for it. Kaiba had it built for us, and he also made it to where all the bills were sent directly to Kaiba Corp, so his company pays for it. Even though he died, and his children don't know about us, he gave strict orders to have this place paid for and kept up, we even have some maid's come in once a month to clean the place up. We also get extra money in the mail each week, to buy other things we want or need." Yami explained. Well, that makes since. Never thought Kaiba to be the charity type, but whatever.

"Oh! And he bought us motorcycles too" Marik said excitedly.

"Don't you already have a motorcycle" I asked.

"Yes, but he didn't need to know that. I always use my hikari's motorcycle, but we do have 3 others, he also gave us one of his limo's. I don't know what got into him, he never did seem like the type to give stuff away, but hell, I'm not complaining" Marik said with another smirk.

"And we also have food brought in for us every week." Yami added. "It was very generous of Kaiba to go through all of the trouble for us. And here I thought he didn't like us." yami too, smirked.

"Not to mention he bought just about everything in this house. Wait till you see the basement! Big screen T.V, the biggest damn collection of horror movies in the world, indoor pool. Hell, he must have been in love with us" Marik laughed.

Well, all I can say is: Damn. The 'holy crap' kind of damn, not that 'damn' kind of damn. You know what I mean. I just couldn't believe _Kaiba_ of all the people in this world, went all out and got us three, his greatest rival, and two psycho's who had almost killed him once or twice, a house and everything we would need.

"Oh yes, and Isis, in her senile old age, gave us some stuff from her museum in her will. She did own it, not the museum, so she gave it to us. All that stuff is in the basement too." Marik said. Wow, this gets more shocking by the moment.

"But, we have to be careful not to get close to the Game Shop or Kaiba Corp. Yuugi's children and Kaiba's and Ryou's are well aware of what their parents looked like as children, as well as their parents friends, and if they see us it may create problems." Yami said seriously.

"But what did we need such a big-ass house for" I asked, glancing around our new 'home' Well, technically it was over 60 years old, and probably wasn't new to Yami or Marik, since they most likely have been living here for years, while I have only been sitting by the window for a week.

"Well, we don't, but I doesn't hurt to have big house, we're going to be spending all of eternity here, so I don't think a cramped up space would be very...safe." Yami said with faint humor.

"True." I replied, suddenly noticing how heavy my eyelids felt. I leaned back against the very large, very comfortable couch and closed my eyes, sighing heavily.

"Well, I'm going to go take a bath now" Yami said, I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he stood up. "And Marik, stop being a lazy ass and put your dishes in the dishwasher, I'm not doing it for you." Oh yeah, like he was going to listen.

"Yes _mother_." Marik sneered, and I heard Yami sigh before leaving the room. The there was more silence, but this silence was allot more comfortable then before.

I felt the couch shift, thinking maybe that Marik was actually going to clean up his mess. That thought, however was quickly dismissed as I felt someone's breathe on my face. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped off of the couch when I saw Marik nose to nose with me, staring at me.

"WHAT are you DOING" I asked, frustrated. I was quite comfortable and dead tired, and I was in no mood to deal with him.

"Your not sleeping on the couch are you" He asked, standing up strait again. I glared at him.

"I was tempted." And I was, this couch was damned comfortable!

"Get your ass up and go upstairs. That's what bedroom are for, sleeping and wild, hot sex." He smirked and I gave him a disgusted look in return.

"Your so damned one-minded" I growled and reluctantly got up from were I had planted myself into the corner of the couch.

"I know, your point" He asked. I rolled my eyes, then walked past him and up the steps. He followed me, and this served to annoy me further.

"What are you doing now" I asked, turning around to face him.

"It's almost 12:00, your not the only one who needs to sleep." He replied, crossing his arms. Was it really that late? Damn.

"Fine, now which one's my bedroom" I asked, eyeing the many doors.

He smirked at this. "There's only one bedroom."

"What? There's like fifty million doors up here and only _one_ is a bedroom" I asked frantically.

"Yup! The biggest room is our room. The other rooms are basically game rooms, sitting rooms, oh, and we have a weapon room, which is my personal favorite, there's also a room that Kaiba had made all Egypt like, freaking sand and everything, that kind of disturbed me, but we have a library up here too, I don't think I've even checked behind all these doors yet, Kaiba really out-did himself."

"So let me get this strait, he made about 50 rooms, most of which are pointless, but he couldn't make 3 separate bedrooms" I growled, that pissed me off to a great extent.

"Yeah, you'll get over it though. Me and Yami weren't too pleased either, but we got over it, you will to, now lets go to sleep." He said and grabbed my arm, dragging me down to the door at the very end of the hall.

Well, when he said their room was the biggest he wasn't joking. The room was huge, sadly though, only one bed. A very very big bed, but one none the less. There were three separate closets, 3 dressers, A big-ass T.V, one of those big cushioned chair things, and a bunch of other stuff. The whole room was Egyptian themed, as was most of the house, I noticed. Seemed Kaiba thought this thing through. Even the bed had golden colored satin sheets and everything. The bed actually looked like what the pharaoh would have slept on in Egypt. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics, as well as the vanity and dressers, There were statues of gods and goddesses in the corners of the room, such as Bast, Anubis, Ra and Isis. The whole downstairs was pretty much the same way, Kaiba obviously thought the Egyptian theme would fit us, and it did, made me feel quite at home actually.

Marik stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes to the side on the floor, I did the same. Yami would probably get pissed, but hey, I knew he wouldn't yell at me just yet, but Marik was going to get seriously bitched at. It was amusing though, Yami was like the house-wife from hell. Guess one of us had to keep the place clean though, or it would go to hell.

Marik had already buried himself under the covers, and he looked so Ra damned comfortable it made me realize just how damned tired I was, so I hesitantly crawled into the bed, which was so soft I basically sunk into it. Figuring Yami would be sleeping in this bed too, I crawled to the middle, so he would be able to get in the side, and collapsed, my head hitting the pillow with an soft 'thud'. I sighed contently and closed my eyes, burying my face deeper into the overly soft pillow.

I was _almost _asleep, when I heard the door open. I lifted my head slighly and looked up at the person whom I knew was Yami. I could just barely see him from the faint moonlight that shun through the window on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Bakura, did I wake you" He asked me quietly as he slid into the bed.

"No, I was still awake..." I mumbled tiredly. Truth be told, I was afraid to sleep, no matter how dead tired I was, I knew that I would end up having nightmares, mainly of my hikari.

"Can't sleep" He asked.

"Not really..." I admitted. There was silence, until I gasped as I felt someone's arms latch onto me from behind.

"Oh, guess I should have mentioned that. Don't mind Marik, he does that every night, he always ends up clinging to whoever ends up closest to him, guess because that how it was with his hikari..." Yami explained, and I groaned.

"Every night"

"You get used to it." Yami replied. "Anyways, Goodnight Bakura." I then felt the blankets shift as he pulled them over himself.

I felt really uncomfortable at the moment, Marik was now nuzzling the back of my neck, which didn't help matters. This was all so strange to me. The three of us, the yami's, living together for the rest of our immortal lives, unless we decide to go our separate ways, which seems unlikely because Kaiba had provided us with everything we need, and if any of us left, we'd be screwed because we have no idea how to make it in this time.

I sighed, my head was starting to hurt from all of this thinking I was doing, so I closed my eyes once again, relaxing in Marik's embrace and letting myself fall into a deep, much need sleep.

**Misao:** So? How was that? Good, Bad, Crappy? As I said before, I have NO clue where this story is going, so suggestions would be really helpful. Yes...there will be more Yami/Bakura in the next one...and there 'relationships' will take a while, and if you haven't already noticed, this story is so OOC it's not even funny. But, we will all get over that, I will at least. So...yeah, I'm going to go work on my other fics now, preferably" A Very Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas"...I think I should change that title though... now that I think about it, it doesn't really go with it that well, but it was all I could think of... -sigh- oh well...please review! It makes me A.) Update faster, B.) Happier, and C.) Well...it inspires me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Misao:** Another Chapter! Joy to the world. -cough- anyways, I should _really _be working on _A Very Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas_, since I haven't updated that in like, 3 weeks. But I just really stuck, writers block for that story is killing me. This story, however, doesn't have that problem. Yet. Even though there is still really no plot to it...but I'm working on that... . . ...

It's just taking a while.

And to my reviewers...Thank you! You all rock, seriously! Sorry to those of you who I made cry, I don't know if I should consider it a good or bad thing though... it _was_ suppose to be really sad and all, but I do feel sorta bad for making people cry. Ok, well, maybe I don't but it's rude to tell the truth so I'll just let you all believe what you want to-smiles innocently-

And also! Thank you **Ambivalence** for pointing out that I forgot to dress Bakura before they left the house! That totally skipped my mind when I was writing it. Lol. So, I fixed that! Thank you again for pointing that out!

Also, all of your suggestions have been really helpful! And chapter 4 should be up very soon!

Ok! On to Chapter 3 of this plot-less story!

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 3**

Well, the first thing I noticed when I woke up was the smell of food, a very pleasant scent to wake up to first thing in the morning I assure you. The second thing I notice is that I'm snuggled up against something very warm, and someone's arms are around me. Oh, wait. I forgot that Marik had decided to cling to me last night. But what about the part with me_ snuggled_ against something. Ra, that word shouldn't even be used to describe _any _of_ my _actions!

Reluctantly I open my eyes, and I'm greeted with the sight of Marik's chest. Odd, when I fell asleep last night I was facing away from him. After regaining most of my senses, I realize that my arms are wrapped around his waist and my head was resting on his said chest, while his arms are still planted firmly around my own waist. Do I even want to know how we got into this position? Probably not. And I can tell his face is buried in my hair, joy, I can tell getting out of bed is going to take more effort then I would have liked.

Ok, I have to take this one step at a time so I don't wake him up. It would be _very_ awkward to have him wake up while we're like this. Ok, step one. Slowly I remove my arms from around his waist. Good, that didn't disturb him. Step two; get his arms from around _my _wait. This is going to be more tricky. So, I cautiously wrap my fingers around his arms and pry them off of me, then I release them gently onto the bed. Step three, getting out of the bed. I pull the covers down and scoot away from the sleeping blonde, freezing for a moment when he shifts and start mumbling something. Once I'm sure he's asleep, I climb out of the bed and pull the covers back over him. I hope it doesn't take this much effort to get out of bed every morning. Though it is amusing, the once crazy, sadistic, mad man now clinging to me like I'm his teddy bear or something. How three little lights can change people...

I silently slip out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me before making my way downstairs to the kitchen, were I figured Yami was making breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see that I was right, and from the looks of it he was having some trouble reaching something in one of the higher cabinets. Heh, his shortness is amusing. While he is taller then Yuugi, and always has been, he's still short compared to me and Marik.

Being a skilled thief, I managed to walk up behind him without him even noticing until I reach up and grab the box he was reaching for, which startles him, causing him to jump back and knock right into me, sending up both to the ground.

"Bakura!" He gasps, glancing over his shoulder from were he landed on his ass, "You scared the shit out of me!" Yami quickly stands up and reaches his hand out to me to help me up. I hesitate, but then grab his hand and haul myself off the ground with his help.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, then handed him the box. I really don't like apologizing, not at all. But Yami and Marik have done alot for me, so I guess I at least owe them that much...

"It's ok , Marik's usually just so loud, and with you being the expert thief you are and all, I'll have to get used to that. Oh, and thanks." He smirks and turns around, returning his attention to the food.

Since he seems busy, I take a seat at the table and stay silent, not wanting to distract him and have the food burnt. Glancing around, I see no clock in the kitchen. Wow, this place has everything but they don't have a frigging clock in the kitchen. A loud yawn escapes my lips and I quickly cover my mouth with my hand to try and stifle it and make it less noticeable. I guess I'm still tired, I did miss a week of sleep after all.

"You can go in the living room and sleep if you want, I'll wake you up when the foods ready, you must still be tired." Yami says suddenly, while still running around the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine..." I mumble. I really didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Well, it's only about 8, and Marik won't be awake until at least 12:00, if not later." Yami informs me, setting some plates down on the table.

"He sleeps that late everyday?" I question him. Though it wouldn't surprise me in the least.

Yami nods, "Yeah, he always sleeps in, then he complains when his food tastes like crap cause he has to re-heat it." Yami then turns and goes back over to the stove.

"How long have you two been living like this?" I ask curiously, propping my head up on my hands and leaning my elbows on the table, staring at Yami's back while he works.

"Well, I've been living here the longest. I lived in this house alone for about 4 or 5 years before Malik died. It was very strange living in this huge house alone. But when I heard of Malik's death, I went to find Marik. It took me a few days, actually, to find him. He had hid himself away in the shadow's after his hikari's death. He was in a broken state much like you were when I found him. Malik's family was freaking out because some man that resembled Malik was in his room. But I managed to get him out before the police showed up. So I've been here for about 11 years, and Marik's been here for 6." Yami explained, pausing in his breakfast-making to face me.

"So you two are pretty much used to living like this by now, huh?"

"Even though I've been here for so long, I still feel...uncomfortable. That feeling was slightly eased when I brought Marik here, but it was still there. And in all honesty it feels even more comfortable now that your here. It's really odd, alone I was miserable, but now that my two enemies who have tried to kill me Ra knows how many times, are here, I feel so much happier... and safer." I starred at him, judging from his expression, I knew he was being truthful, he looked so thoughtful and sincere. But that flood of statements came as a surprise to me. I felt the same way, some-what, so I figured those two did too. But I never expected him to admit it, especially to _me_ of all people.

"Irony can be a bitch, can't it?" I smirk at him. He smirks back.

"Yes it can. But I can't say I mind it much." He then proceeds to place the food on the table, after making about 3 plates of food and setting it to the side, for Marik probably.

We eat in silence, though it's a comfortable silence, probably because we're so busy stuffing our faces that we don't even really notice it. I eat allot more then I did last night, that's for sure, and that seemed to please Yami. Actually, since I'm only in my boxers right now, I notice just how much weight I've lost. And from the looks of it it can't be a healthy thing...it's almost sickening really. And not just because of the past week, it happened over the past 90 some years, from not using this form much at all and when I did I never really bothered to eat or anything like that, didn't have time to because Ryou's stupid wife and kid was always around.

After watching Yami clean the dishes, which I found to be highly amusing, the pharaoh doing house work! I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that, we both headed into the over-sized living room to see Marik sleeping on the couch, "Is that normal?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Marik's sprawled out form on the couch.

"Yes. Whenever he waked up and realizes he's alone, he comes down here and falls back asleep on the couch." Yami explains. Geez, Marik really has changed. Allot. All those years ago, if someone would have told me that the big, bad, crazy, evil, psychotic, twisted Yami no Malik, would be reduced to someone who clings to people at night and doesn't like to be left alone while sleeping, I would have laughed. I would have laughed so hard I would have probably passed out from lack of breathing!

"Well...that's...odd." I mumbled, taking a seat on the 2nd couch in the room.

"Yes well, we have all changed in more ways then one, Bakura." Yami says, sitting in the same chair he had the day before, "I'm sure you have realized this by now."

"How could I _not_ realize it?" I ask him.

"My point exactly. Our hikari's have really changed us all, for the better most likely." He sighs sadly at mentioning the hikari's.

"Wonder how long that'll last with them gone." I mutter, but regret it when I realize the pharaoh had hear me, because he has a pained expression on his face now as he stares at the ground.

Luckily though, Marik has decided to wake up right about now and spare me the effort of trying to correct what I said. But he stupidly rolls over and falls off the couch, "OWCH!" He growls as he drags himself back onto the couch, "Damn couch..."

"Wow, your up early." Yami comments. I glance over at him to see his features are now of amusement instead of depression. Good, now I don't have to feel guilty.

"Save it, Pharaoh." He snaps, obviously not a morning person. But that's fine, neither am I usually, we'll just end up killing each other sometime in the near future, that's all.

"What? I'm simply stating a fact." Yami tells him, his arrogant smirk once again of his face.

"No, your just being an ass." Marik growls, then glances over at me, obviously just noticing my presence, "What the hell are you looking at thief?" He snaps at me. I blink at him for a minute, before realizing I was staring at him because of his outburst.

"I'm looking at you in all of your stupidity." I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms.

"What was that?" He growls, looking about ready to lunge at me.

"Do you like hearing me call you stupid so much that you wish for me to repeat it?" I hiss at him, not moving an inch and practically daring him to try and attack me.

"That's it!" He yells and jumps at me, flipping the couch back in the process. I yelp out in surprise and wince when the back of my head hits the floor rather hard. Half of my body is still of the couch, and half of it is on the floor, and Marik is on top of me.

"MARIK! Leave him alone dammit!" Yami yells, then appears from behind the fallen couch just as Marik attempts to strangle me, while I try to pry his hands off my neck and kick him off with my foot. Suddenly the weight that was on top of my is gone, and I'm able to breathe regularly again. Sitting up, I look over to see that Yami had pulled Marik off of me, and was now trying to calm him down. I always knew he needed anger management...

Marik glares at me, and I glare back while I push the couch back up, then return to sitting on it, "You two are immposible I swear." Yami growls, looking and sounding pissed off as he collapses back onto his chair, Marik on the other couch.

"You two provoked me!" Marik accuses.

"Your just immature." Yami snaps back. I stay quiet, I don't feel like getting into another fight until I am at full strength, then I can kick the psycho blonds ass.

There is a long, uncomfortable silence, as we all just sit there and glance around the room, no more insults being thrown at each other. Sometime during that 'moment of silence', Marik gets up and leaves the room, to where in this big ass house, I have no clue.

Yami sighs, "Well, he'll be brooding for a few hours. Would you like to go out somewhere?" He asks, breaking the silence and getting my attention.

"But...should we really be walking around outside?" I ask him curiously. Would it really be wise to walk around and risk being seen by one of our hikari's children or grandchildren?

"It's fine. We go out all the time, we just have to be extremely careful not to go near Kaiba Corp, the Game Shop or the school. Did you really think we were going to spend eternity locked up in this house?" I nod dumbly, "We'd all be driven insane if we did that."

"I'll be right back then." Sighing, I get up and stalk upstairs to our bedroom. Opening one of the three closets. I immediately realize that this one is not mine, because it is full of leather. Dark blue and Black leather mostly. I'm going to go out on a limb here when I say this, but I'm pretty sure that this is Yami's closet.

Onto the next one. I open it and once again, realize it's not mine. Marik has a different variety of clothes, but all of them are definitely his style, and all black, some dark purple. It suddenly occurs to me that I most likely won't have any clothes because I just got here and have not had the chance to get any clothes. Ah well, guess Yami and Marik will have to share. Marik's pissed at me at the moment, but I'm sure he'll get over it after a few good hours of brooding.

So, I dig through Marik's closet until I find a tight black shirt that I like enough to wear, it even has a small golden chair going across the front. But I find no pants of his that interest me. So, onto Yami's closet. It takes me no time at all really to find a pair of black leather pants that fit me. After getting dressed, I don't even bother with my hair because it naturally sticks up everywhere, I go downstairs to see Yami standing in the hallway by the door.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Raided our wardrobes I see." He comments.

I shrug, "I don't have any clothes."

"We can change that."

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"Anywhere. Kaiba Land, the arcade, the park. And since you have no clothes I suppose we should go to the mall and get you some." Yami reply's, holding up a finger for each place he lists, "We have plenty of money, Kaiba Corp sends us extra money each week, and we usually don't spend it all so it adds up quickly. As a matter of fact we saved your money over the past 11 years, so you should have quite a lot. We better just hope that Kaiba Corp doesn't go out of business any time in the next few millennia." He adds jokingly, though I don't find it very funny, because it's bound to happen. I highly doubt Kaiba Corp will exist throughout eternity.

"So in other words, there's no point in me ever stealing anything because we have enough money to buy anything and everything we want?" He nods, "Well damn...that's no fun... but don't think that will stop me, old habits die hard."

His smirk drops, "I'm sure..." He mumbles, "Just don't get caught, that would cause many problems and I might not feel like bailing you out of jail every week."

"Yami, where is your faith? I am the Thief King, after all! I managed to break in and steal from you so many times in Egypt it's almost sad!" This time it's my turn to smirk.

"Yes well, if you haven't already noticed, the security of this time is much more efficient then back then." Yami commented. All of his memories had returned, so I know he remember the many times I had robbed him.

"I could handle it. So, are we going to sit here all day or go wreck havoc upon the unsuspecting world?" I smirk at him and head towards the door, he follows, smirking back evenly.

"Well, glad to see your back to normal." He comments, following me to the over-sized front door, "We were worried." That statement caught me off guard and I miss a step and practically trip onto the front proch.

"I'm sure you two would have been just fine without me, less problems to worry about." I mumble, avoiding his gaze as I look up at the outside of the house for the first time. Wow, it looked even bigger from the outside! It makes us seem like millionaires! Oh wait, We ARE millionaires! Even though technically the money is not ours and we did absolutely nothing to earn it! All we did was live for 3000 years because our souls we're trapped in the millennium items, Yami saved the world a couple of times, while me and Marik tried to destroy it!

"Bakura." Yami says, breaking me out of my thoughts, "I know it may not seem like it. But we really do care about you. Sure you we're a psycho tomb robber 3000 years ago, and desecrated my fathers tomb, and you robbed from me, took advantage of your host and used him to get revenge on me, locked your hikari in a card, stole the Millennium Eye from Pegasus, killed Ra-knows how many people, sent countless people to the shadow realm, tried to kill me, tried to kill Yuugi and his friends, sent duel monsters after people-"

"Ok, I get it..." I growl.

"Hm? Oh, right! Anyways, even though you have made many...mistakes -shut up and let me talk and word things the way I want to! I think 'mistake' is the best way to word this and you should just go with it even if you don't consider them to be mistakes- you realized your 'mistakes' and tried to make it up to Ryou at least, you probably didn't give a damn about the others. But even though you may not consider us as friends Bakura, we consider you as our friend... and I'm starting to sound disgustingly like Anzu and it's making me sick...so I'll shut up now because I'm completely lost and I have no clue where I was going with this speech..." Yami said all of this so quickly I missed most of it, then he glanced around nervously as I stare at him with wide-eyes, just as lost as he claimed to be over his sudden rant.

"O...k. I didn't comprehend any of that, but I'll get over it. Let's go." I mumble impatiently and start heading in a random direction. I have no clue what part of Domino we're in, so I don't know where I'm going.

"Go where first?" He asks, catching up to me at the front gate. Wow, we have a gate, once of those cool steel gates that you see around castles in horror movies.

"Wherever." I tell him. Honestly, I don't feel like going anywhere, but I can't lock myself up in the house because that would upset Ryou...and I don't want him to worry, him. Or Yami. Marik probably doesn't give a damn right about now.

"Wherever isn't much to go on. It doesn't matter to me, I don't really care where we go when." Yami says. I groan, WHY does he have to be so stubborn? I don't care either!

"It doesn't matter to me either!" I say stubbornly, smirking when he sighs in defeat,

"Fine." he mumbles, "How about we go-"

**Misao:** Ok, I **_really, really, really_ **didn't want to end it there! But I couldn't think of a place they should go! There's so many places! I feel like this chapter is so **pointless** now... the point _was_ for Yami to get Bakura out of the house and go do something, but when I got to this point I became indecisive and couldn't choose a place for them to go. So it's pointless and short! So, **_you_**, the readers, get to choose for me! If you have any certain place you would like them to go, please tell me! Most likely people will have different idea's, but I'll probably use most of them! They don't have to go to just one place! They have the whole day! So please review and give me some suggestions! That way I can get to working on Chapter 4!


End file.
